


Can't Stay Angry

by clearinghouse



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Art, Comedy, Comic, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearinghouse/pseuds/clearinghouse
Summary: Holmes thought nothing of dragging Watson out for a long night of case work. Watson, however, is not too thrilled to be taken for granted.Art only.





	Can't Stay Angry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachelindeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/gifts).




End file.
